Sun And Cocktails
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Ron and Hermione are on holiday in the Bahamas, their first holiday since the war ended. Hermione is getting just a little fed up with Ron's refusal to do anthing other than laze on the beach. Can she persuade him to move? Humourous oneshot. Slight hint of Albus and Minerva. HGRW and slight ADMM.


Sun and Cocktails

Hermione and Ron were on their first holiday as an engaged couple, their first holiday since Voldemort's defeat, some two years ago. They had chosen a secluded beach resort in the Bahamas for their vacation, and had spent the last couple of weeks sunbathing lazily.

The sun blazed down on the glistening white sand, the ocean was the purest and bluest you had ever seen, and palm fronds dangled overhead, offering welcome shade. Ron rested his head back against his arms, and took another sip of his cocktail, narrowly avoiding being poked in the eye by a brightly coloured cocktail umbrella.

Next to him, Hermione fidgeted restlessly. This was all they had done each day of the holiday, just lie there doing nothing all the time, while Ron slurped one cocktail after another. At first it had been blissful; the peace, the solitude, but there was an whole island to explore, and yet Ron steadfastly refused to move from the beach. "This is nice," Hermione murmured, "There is the rest of the island to see though... how about a walk later?"

"Mmmmm Hmmmmm..." Ron mumbled, through a mouthful of cocktail.

Hermione shot an exasperated glare at him. "I think you've had enough of those cocktails! Isn't that your fourth?"

"Fifth," Ron answered lazily, then shot bolt upright, his mouth hanging open in shock, as something multi coloured and fast moving shot across the surf, with a strange screeching noise, that sounded almost like, 'Yippee!' Ron could have sworn that it had long silver hair and beard, that streamed behind it in the wind.

"Was that Dumbledore riding a surf board?" he gasped.

"I told you that you'd had enough cocktails! Alcohol and sun together can have all kinds of bad effects!" Hermione answered sternly.

"You didn't see... anyone... anything... then?" Ron's voice shook slightly.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes in disgust at his question. Ron had the feeling that she considered it completely ridiculous.

Uncertainly he glanced down at his half empty glass. Cocktails couldn't make you see things, could they? Ron's hand trembled slightly as he wiped it across his forehead. He did feel rather hot and clammy, perhaps Hermione was right, and he had had enough to drink. For some reason it never entered his head, that he might feel hot because he'd spent the last few hours lying in the sun. He also failed to notice the telltale glint in Hermoine's eyes, as she watched him.

As Ron tipped the rest of his cocktail onto the sand, he tried to rid his mind of the image of Dumbledore, in multicoloured beach shorts, and scarlet sunglasses, riding a surfboard at breakneck speed across the waves. Dumbledore might be eccentric, but he wasn't that barmy. Which meant Hermione was right, as usual, he had had enough to drink. Then and there Ron decided to give up drinking for the rest of their holiday.

"Wanna go for a walk round the island tomorrow?" Ron asked a couple of minutes later.

"That would be lovely," Hermoine replied, with a well hidden triumphant smile.

Later that night, as Ron snored loud enough to shake the ceiling, Hermione slipped out of their room, and down to the resort's bar. Spying a familliar figure sitting in a corner humming merrily, Hermione strolled over and tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I don't think I would have got Ron off the beach without your help."

"My pleasure my dear Hermione!" A genial voice answered, as bright blue eyes twinkled merrily at her over a chocolate milkshake topped with whipped cream. "Please do call me Albus though, after all as I've said many times before, I'm not your teacher any more. And now, if you will excuse me, I must go and see if Minerva would like to go kite surfing tomorrow."

_The End._

_My first Ron and Hermione story! Please do review, and tell me what you think. I hope any ADMM fans who wander in here, enjoyed the hint of ADMM at the end. Slightly inspired by Disney's sword in the stone, and the scene where Merlin returns from Bermuda._


End file.
